Silent Lucidity
by Vampire-Jesse
Summary: Das Zentrum des Universums liegt genau hier in meinem Armen und wir tanzen. Eine neue Chance und ganze Welten liegen vor uns. Ianto/Jack
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Schmalzig, sehr schmalzig. Set after Torchwood Staffel 2, Folge 9: Something Borrowed/ Die Braut, die sich nicht graut.

**Silent Lucidity**

_So here it is, another chance_  
><em>Wide awake, you face the day<em>  
><em>Your dream is over...<em>

* * *

><p>Ich bin zu spät. So spät, wie ich es noch niemals in meinem Leben war.<br>Du würdest sagen, dass jemand mit meiner Lebenserfahrung doch eigentlich den rechten Zeitpunkt erfassen und das Blatt wenden könnte, zu meinen Gunsten selbstverständlich. Und doch habe ich es diesmal nicht geschafft.

Das Glück hat mich verlassen. Es ist einfach zwischen meinen Fingern zerronnen.  
>Ich kann dich genau hören, deine Stimme wie Musik in meinen Ohren.<br>_Wer braucht schon Glück, wenn man unsterblich ist. Ewig zu leben, unvergänglich, niemals alt werden._

Doch wo liegt der Sinn darin, wenn man alleine ist? Wenn man alle, die man einst geliebt hat, dahinscheiden sieht? Vergänglich. Wie eine Blume, deren Duft man zwar für einen kurzen Moment geniessen kann, aber ehe man sich versieht kommt ein Luftzug und er ist verstrichen.

Was bleibt mir? Ein Tanz, hier und jetzt. Dich strahlend, und so schön wie nie zuvor, in meinen Armen zu halten und mich sanft im Takt der Musik zu bewegen. Deine Freude, wenn auch nur für einen Moment, zu teilen. Zu fühlen was du fühlst und für einen kleinen Augenblick ganz deine Aufmerksamkeit erhaschen, auch wenn ich nicht der Mittelpunkt der Party bin. Auch, wenn ich nicht der bin, den du mehr als alles Andere auf dieser Welt liebst.

Ich wünschte, ich hätte was gesagt. Damals, als es noch nicht zu spät war. Als die Möglichkeit auf Erfolg noch nicht in so unerreichbare Ferne gerückt war.  
>Ich wünschte du wärst Mein. Und schon nur bei dem Gedanken höre ich dich lachen. Glockenhell, wie von einem anderen Stern.<br>_Nein Jack, was du dir wünschst ist jemand der dich so liebt, wie ich Rhys liebe. Jemanden, der dich genauso akzeptiert, wie du bist und für den du das Universum bist._  
>Du hast Recht, Gwen. Wie immer musst du das letzte Wort haben. Selbstverständlich. Und genau deswegen bin ich glücklich und gleichzeitig der einsamste Mensch auf dieser Feier. Hier, mit dir in meinen Armen. Umgeben von deinem Strahlen, was nicht von dieser Welt zu stammen scheint.<p>

Warum kann sich der Raum- Zeitriss jetzt nicht auftun und mich fortbringen? Dann wäre dieser Moment mein und ich das Zentrum deines Universums. Doch wie immer hat das Universum andere Pläne…

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

_It's a place where you will learn__  
><em>_To face your fears, retrace the years__  
><em>_And ride the whims of your mind _

* * *

><p>Wie er sie anschaut. Bin ich etwa zu spät? Hab ich den richtigen Zeitpunkt verpasst? Aber sagt er nicht immer, dass es keinen rechten Zeitpunkt gibt, es sei denn, man greift nach ihm?<p>

Schnell, auf, tu etwas. Nur weil er mit mir schläft heisst es nicht, dass das Glück auf meiner Seite ist. Was bin ich schon, eine sterbliche Hülle, nur ein Moment in seiner Ewigkeit. Ein Stern, der verglüht, wenn er nur zu lange die Augen schliesst. Aber sie ist doch auch sterblich…

Ich weiss, dass alle Augen auf Gwen gerichtet sind. Sie ist der strahlende Punkt, auf den alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit gerichtet haben. Das Zentrum der Party. Mein Interesse liegt jedoch woanders. Sie hält es in ihren Armen und alles was mir bleibt, ist einzugreifen und das, was ich liebe Mein zu machen.

„Darf ich?" Fast versagt mir die Stimme, so nervös bin ich, auch wenn man mir äusserlich nichts ansieht.

„Selbstverständlich." Wie immer der perfekte Gentleman.

Der Ausdruck des Erstaunens in deinen Augen, als ich dich in meine Arme schliesse, raubt mir fast die Sinne. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich Gwen mit den Schultern zucken und die Augen verdrehen. Ja meine Liebe, du bist nicht mein Mittelpunkt auf dieser Welt. Das ist er.  
>Jack sieht mich an und alles um uns herum scheint für einen winzigen Moment den Atem anzuhalten. Nur wir Beide sind wichtig. Der leise Seufzer geht fast unter, als ich ihn enger an mich ziehe und doch, wie könnte mir so etwas entgehen?<p>

Ob er fühlt, was ich fühle? Die Wärme seiner Wange auf meiner, jeder Atemzug, der wie ein Streicheln auf meiner Haut ist? Spürst du es Jack? Dass du alles bist, was ich auf dieser Welt brauche? Wie sehr ich dich liebe?

Auch wenn sich hier ein Raum-Zeitriss auftun würde, Jack, uns unendlich verdammt, es wäre nicht schlimm. Denn genau jetzt bist du Mein. Du bist mein Mittelpunkt des Universums und das für jetzt und in alle Ewigkeit.

Tbc.


	3. Mein

Nachtschicht. Gelangweilt und nicht ganz wach. Kein Beta oder so... Ich weiss, ich sollte 'Save Me' weiterschreiben, aber ncht hier oder jetzt. Sonntag und/oder Montag endlich.

* * *

><p><em>Help me...<em>

_If you open your mind for me_  
><em>You won't rely on open eyes to see<em>

Was für ein langer Tag. Und wie immer waren wir es, die hinter allen herräumten und die Spuren von etwas verwischten, was für einen normalen Menschen nicht fassbar war.

Seufzend öffne ich die Knöpfe von meinem Hemd, streife die Krawatte ab und lasse alles von mir abfallen, während meine Gedanken unabwendbar doch noch einmal alles Revue passieren lassen.  
>Ich muss lächeln, als mir eine Melodie in den Sinn kommt und als hätte ich mich in der Zeit zurückbewegt, war ich wieder auf der Tanzfläche, mit ihm in meinen Armen. Das Lied erschien mir endlos und doch nicht lange genug, denn so hätte ich ewig weiter tanzen können.<p>

Doch wo war Jack jetzt? Auf jeden Fall nicht hier bei mir. Das Zimmer erscheint mir still und unendlich einsam, aber vielleicht war das auch nur mein Gemütszustand. Wütend und enttäuscht schüttele ich meinen Kopf. Wo kamen plötzlich die Tränen her?

Die Bettdecke ist schwer und duftet nach Mandelblüten, als ich sie über meinen Kopf ziehe. Gwen und ihre Hochzeit und die Welt im Allgemeinen konnten mir gestohlen bleiben. Viel zu weit entfernt war alles, was meine Welt in diesem Moment ausmachte.

Es ist dunkel, als ich aufwache. Schwer und heiß, so heiß liegt der Albtraum auf meiner Brust und hält mich fest in seinen Armen. Ich hab das Gefühl zu ersticken und kämpfe, um den Traum, und was immer mich gefangen hält loszuwerden, aber die Arme schließen sich nur noch fester um mich und halten mich immobil unter sich und der Decke.

Mein Atem geht keuchend und ich merke, wie ich anfange zu Hyperventilieren. Die Luft bleibt mir weg, aber ich kann die Panik und das Gefühl der endlosen Leere, welches mich im Traum überkommen hatte nicht abschütteln.

Für einen Moment habe ich den Eindruck nicht alleine zu sein. Waren das beruhigende Geräusche und wessen Atem ist das auf meinem Gesicht? Und noch immer bekomme ich meine Atmung nicht unter Kontrolle und ringe keuchend nach Luft. Lippen, warm und weich legen sich plötzlich auf meine und hindern mich sanft daran, alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen.

Diesen Kuss hätte ich unter Millionen erkannt. Ich seufze leise und öffne leicht meine Lippen. Alles Negative, was mich gerade noch in seinen Klauen gefangen gehalten hat, fällt von mir ab, als sich unsere Zungen sanft berühren.

Ich höre Jacks leichtes Lachen, als er von mir ablässt und noch immer stockt mir der Atem vor Glück, als er mich fester an sich zieht. Wie soll ich das warme Kribbeln in meinem Bauch jemanden erklären, der es vielleicht noch nie gespürt hat? Er war hier bei mir und meine Welt war wieder komplett.

Ende


End file.
